Tales of the Rebellion
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: AU: The land of Fiore is ruled by a dictator by the name of Jason Julierne. The Rebellion is headed by a woman only known as Light Heart. For 100 years, the Rebellion has fought the Julierne family. What happens when a simple boy starts to crack the hard shell of the Rebellion's leader? Rated T for excessive violence and the weird feelings.


**This story is a combination of things: **_**The Hunger Games **_**trilogy, **_**Star Wars**_**, and **_**The Selection **_**trilogy, as well as my own creation. It's no surprise that this is a NaLu story, but it includes GaLe, Gruvia, and Jerza. These are what I call the big four for Fairy Tail, as they are more commonly shipped than anything else. Lucy and Natsu are soulmates; Levy and Gajeel are opposites; Gray and Juvia complement each other; Jellal and Erza just work. That's the reasons people ship these couples. Unfortunately, like I said, this story is a combination of things like **_**The Hunger Games**_** and other fiction that include major characters being members of a rebellion, so it's not a straight-up shipfic. It will, however, get pretty violent, and as a result, is not intended for a younger audience. Note that I said intended, not unreadable. If you don't like reading about murderous bloodlust, then this is NOT your story. I repeat, NOT your story. You have been warned. Read on, if you want and dare. *laughs evilly* **

It was a normal day in Fiore. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and blood was pooling in the grass. A woman with red hair slid her sword back into its holster.

"You've learned your lesson," she said to the dead man. Then she turned to leave. A noise from the bushes caused her to equip the sword again. She sliced the bush from its roots to find a boy with pink hair trembling behind it.

"Please don't hurt me!" he yelped.

"Who are you, and why are you watching me?"

"My name is Natsu, and I heard the screams from my village. I was curious to find out what it was. Luckily, I got here before the cops did."

"The police?!" she asked frantically. "You're coming with me!" She grabbed him by his shirt and ran straight out of there. By the time she stopped, he was scratched up by the thorn thicket she had dragged him through.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Erza Scarlett," she answered.

"Are you part of the Resistance, Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. I was just taking someone out, someone dangerous to our cause."

"Can I join?"

She was startled by his question. No one ever _asked_ to join the resistance. It was a bit of a requirement. Of course, there were exceptions.

"Why? Don't you have a village you live in? A family?"

"Just my brother and sister, but they could join, too!"

"Go and retrieve them. Meet me by the gnarled oak tree at 11 pm. Don't be late!"

* * *

><p>That night, Wendy stumbled along behind her older brothers, carrying her cat, Carla. Happy, Natsu's cat, was riding on his shoulder. Gajeel's cat, Pantherlily, was on Wendy's head.<p>

"Here," Gajeel said, picking up his sister. She was seven years younger than him, and six years younger than Natsu. Never mind the age difference; they were all each other had. They arrived at the oak five minutes before 11. Wendy had fallen asleep, Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily snoozing on her belly.

"She's not frickin' comin'," Gajeel snarled to his brother, quietly so not to wake his sister.

"She's here," a voice said. It wasn't Erza this time. Instead, three people, two girls and a man, stepped into the moonlight. "Are you Natsu and his siblings?" the girl with long white hair asked.

"Yes," Natsu answered.

"Good. I'm Mirajane, and these are my siblings, Lisanna and Elfman."

"Meeting new people is manly!" Elfman yelled. Lisanna giggled at her brother's antics.

"Well, I'm Natsu," the pink-haired teen replied. "The little girl is Wendy, the cats are Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily, and the meat-head holding Wendy is Gajeel." Gajeel let out a low growl.

"We need to move quickly," Lisanna said, turning to her older sister. "They could find us."

"Oh, dear! I forgot!" Mira took the sleeping Wendy from Gajeel. She was certainly strong for her size. Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arm, while Elfman gave Gajeel a shove. They walked for an hour until they came to a vine-covered hill. Lisanna pulled aside some of the vines to reveal a door. The group walked through the door, went down a staircase, and ended up in a rather large hall.

"You're late," Erza's voice said. Elfman and Lisanna looked frightened, but Mira simply smirked.

"I'm not late. I'm exactly on time. Quarter past midnight."

"Oh. I really need to get this old watch fixed." She slammed the aforementioned object into the wall. "At any rate, show them to their compartment. They'll have an audience with Light Heart tomorrow, and you know she how she gets." Natsu was surprised when all four of the rebels shuddered.

"Um, who's Light Heart?"

"She's our leader," Mirajane explained. "She gets really, really, _really_ mad if someone's late for an audience with her. The last one who made her angry is still in healing with Porlyursica." Light Heart sounded terrifying in Natsu's opinion.

"Get to sleep," Erza snapped.

As Natsu fell asleep, he listened to the breathing of his siblings and the cats. If this was how the rebel colony worked, how long until all of them changed? There was that, and the mysterious Light Heart; just from Mira's description of her, she sounded like a force to be reckoned with when she was _angry_. What if she was in a good mood? He couldn't worry about that now. He needed his sleep.

* * *

><p>"Get up!" a boy's voice barked. He opened his eyes to see a boy with black hair standing over him. "I said, 'Get up!'"<p>

"Why?" Natsu asked stupidly.

"Fine. Stay in bed and deal with Light Heart's wrath." Natsu leapt out of his bed and shook Gajeel and Wendy awake.

"We've gotta go. Light Heart's going to talk to us."

"Who's Light Heart?" Wendy asked.

"The leader of the rebels. We don't wanna be late, or she'll be mad." He turned to the boy who had rudely awakened him. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Gray. I'm one of Light Heart's _personal_ guards. She sent me herself."

"And you're supposed to take us to her?"

"Geez, you're not too bright, are you?"

"Just take us to your leader."

As they walked, several people stopped and stared. A small girl with blue hair that was lighter than Wendy's cast a longing look at Gajeel, while a second bluenette followed Gray, who pretended not to notice. They came to a door that had a key with a heart-shaped handle on it.

"Are you back, Fullbuster?" a girl asked from the chair in the room.

"Y-yes, m-ma'am!" he mumbled, frightened.

"Start with the youngest." Natsu and Gajeel were shoved back into the hall. They could hear Light Heart asking questions, Wendy's answers, and laughter. Wendy came out, and told Gajeel to go in. A similar process followed, only this time, there was no laughter. Finally, it was Natsu's turn.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. She turned around, and his next statement died in his throat. Her hair was the color of sunlight, her eyes were like the finest chocolate, and her skin was like porcelain. He gulped. Was he in love? No way. He couldn't be.

"Yes. Which one are you?"

"I'm Natsu, ma'am."

"Tell me, Natsu. How did you come to us?"

"I met Erza in the forest near my old village. She had just committed a murder—"

"No, she was just taking care of a threat."

"Well, at any rate, she nearly killed me by slicing the bush I was hiding in. I asked her to let me and my siblings join the rebellion and she obliged. Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna brought us here."

"Ah. What's your element?"

"My… element?"

"Yes. I am an Air, as is Mira. Gray and Juvia are Water and Elfman and Sol are Earth. Erza is a Fire."

"I guess I would have to say I'm a Fire."

"One more question. Are you a Healer, a Fighter, a Teacher, or a Messenger?"

"A Fighter, definitely."

"Go to Mirajane. She will give you the Rebel's Mark. Tell your brother and sister to go as well."

"Yes, ma'am!" The feeling lingered in his stomach. She didn't tell him, but the same feeling was affecting _her_.

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah!" he yelled as he saw his mark. It was the mark of Fairy Tail, a red fairy. Well, it wasn't red as a symbol, but he had chosen that color, since it was his favorite. There was no going back. He was a Rebel.<p>

**Yep. That's seriously what I'm going for. Sorry if there wasn't a lot of description, but there will be later. Also, just a few notes. Gildarts knows that he is Cana's father, and he always has. Lucy is the third leader of the Resistance, after Mavis and Makarov. Levy and Juvia are the closest to Lucy, at least until Natsu starts to break her shell. Finally, Wendy is a Healer, while Gajeel is a fighter. That's all for now! **


End file.
